


The Bat gets Kidnapped

by nazangel



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Injury, Kidnapping, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Bruce gets kidnapped and his family look for him.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Bat gets Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Not as whumpy as it should be but hey, it is what it is!

Bruce Wayne was about to get into his car when he felt someone press a blade to his back. They were in full view of the street, and no one stopped to look. Not to mention, Bruce hadn't heard them come up.

They were professionals, not the amateur ransom callers that wanted a quick buck.

Well, wasn't that just his luck.

Seemingly struggling, he tapped his foot twice to activate the tracker and then quietly got in as his kidnapped instructed.

"How are you feeling today, Mr. Wayne?" the man said as he closed the door behind him.

The man came around and sat down in the car and held out his hand. Knowing not to argue, Bruce held out his keys and surveyed the kidnapper's face as he did so.

Mousey brown hair. Gray-blue eyes. Straight nose. High cheekbones. Relatively handsome. Absolutely generic.

The kind of person that blended in with everyone other businessman and butler on the street. Nothing about him stood out. No witness would be able to describe him clear enough for a sketch.

"So," said Bruce, making himself sound a little bit anxious, "Do I get to know where I'm going?"

In answer, the man handed him a cylinder with a breathing mask attached.

"Breathe through it," ordered the man

Bruce sighed and put the mask on his face. He breathed through it for about ten seconds, and then his vision started to get spotty. A few more seconds and darkness was overtaking him.

xxx

It was a nice afternoon, and Barbara was deep into a book for her little book club with Jason and Damian. They met every couple of weeks and discussed the book they had chosen to read together. The current one being 'Lord of the Flies'. She and Jason had read it in school, but Damian never had, so they had both decided to reread it for his benefit.

She was just about to turn another page when her computer beeped out an alert.

Somebody had activated their emergency tracker.

Barbara wheeled over to her computer and located the tracker on the map.

Bruce had been taken. And from the timing, most likely in his civilian identity.

Keeping track of where he was going, Barbara dialled Dick's number.

xxx

It was supposed to be a fun weekend. Everyone was going to be in Gotham. They were going to do a sleepover that night, wake up late Sunday morning, have brunch, hang out together, and soft bully Bruce.

Dick had so many plans.

All those plans went out of the window when Barbara called.

"Hey, What's up?" he said in greeting.

"Bruce has been kidnapped,"

Dick was instantly vaulting off the couch and towards the cave.

"Tell me more," he told Barbara.

"I tracked him for about five minutes to a few blocks from the WE building; after that, it goes dead. Either the tracker has been destroyed, or they have something blocking the signal. Hopefully, we can pick it up again. For now, I'm sending you the last known coordinates. I don't know how much it's gonna help, but that's all I have right now,"

"Okay," said Dick, slipping into his suit.

"I already messaged Jason, who was going to message Cassandra. Grab whoever you want for this,"

"I think the three of us are good for now," said Dick, "Damian's at the shelter, and I don't wanna disturb him yet. Could you call Alfred and explain? Also, we have to decide what to do with the police?"

"Get together with the others, and then we can decide what to do. We can't really tell them why we know he's gone yet,"

"Right,"

xxx

Bruce woke up feeling disoriented and groggy. It took a few seconds for him to adjust to the dim lighting of the room. Another minute to realize that he was tied down to a reclined chair in a generic concrete room.

For now, it seemed as if he was alone.

Bruce experimentally tugged at his wrists, barely making them budge. Whoever had tightened them had done a good job. His feet were tied down similarly.

There was a clicking sound in front of him. The door right in front of him opened up, and in came three masked men—one in red, one in black and one in white. One of them was holding a camera. He set it down so it could take in Bruce's whole body.

The one in the red mask came up to him and started to tear off his jacket and shirt, leaving his torso bare to the chill of the room.

"What- What are you doing?" he asked.

The men didn't answer. Once most of his upper clothing was out of the way, they started hitting him. The blows were precise, and he didn't have to pretend to have them hurt. They also left some on his face, splitting his lip and probably giving him a black eye too.

Though, even through the haze of pain, he noticed that they were not hitting anything vital and making sure their blows left marks.

They were putting on a show.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked once they slowed down, "What do you want? Who are you sending that to?"

No answer. The men turned around and headed out the door, the one with the mask waiting just long enough to pick up the camera. As soon as the door closed, the room was plunged into darkness.

Great.

xxx

Jason, Cassandra and Dick had looked around the area for cameras, but according to Oracle, they had all stopped working as the car passed. It had led them to a back alley where they had found Bruce's abandoned car completely cleaned out. There was nothing in the area indicating where he had been taken from there, but it had most likely been another car.

They were standing on a roof, away from prying eyes, when Oracle sent them a video.

"Guys," she said, "This was just sent to Lucious,"

The video showed Bruce being beaten in front of the camera, he asked a few questions, typical of kidnapping but he wasn't answered. The only consolation Dick had was that he seemed to be fine. His training was helping him keep the pain at bay.

It wouldn't last too long though.

After they were done with Bruce, the video switched to a man in a white mask sitting in front of the camera.

"The Orbit deal. 12 hours. No police,"

Just that and then the line went dead.

"Call Red Robin," Dick told Jason, "He'll know how to deal with that. Oracle, call Lucious and ask him about the deal. We should have an idea before RR gets here,"

Both said an affirmative and Jason took out his phone. Cassandra moved close to him and give his arm a gentle squeeze.

"It's going to be okay," he told her

He hoped so.

xxx

"The Orbit deal," said Tim, "Is Wayne Enterprises buying a slew of buildings in the crime Alley area. I think he talked about it with you, Jay,"

"Yeah," murmured Jason, "He said he could give me ownership of my old building if I wanted but I told him I trusted him to handle it. I was gonna help with fixing up the plan though,"

"Right," said Tim, "Bruce bought it out from under some pretty heavy hitters and I guess they're pissed,"

"Heavy hitters?" asked Cass

"A lot of big people in the smuggling business like to buy these places and use them as fronts and then they abuse their workers cause it's not as if any of it is legal," said Jason

"So, which one of them would do something like this?" asked Dick

"Also, how many are involved?" said Jason, "Remember that foreign smuggling family, the son ordered the hit without telling the dad. Depending on how big they are, everyone might not know about the kidnapping,"

"So find which family did it," said Tim, "And then find who in the family has info,"

"Right," said Cassandra

Tim sighed, "What are we telling Damian?"

"Alfred is handling it," said Dick, "I'm gonna keep him in the cave most of the time until we know where Bruce is. He's allowed to go on patrol with Batwoman thought. Also, Batgirl will join us too as soon as night falls,"

xxx

About six hours after their visit, Bruce's captors had come in and given him a line, most likely to keep him from dying of starvation or dehydration. Seven more hours and they returned and took the lines out.

Like before, they bared his chest but this time, instead of hitting him with their bare hands, they used a steel pipe instead. The pipe met his body in a pattern created by the Red mask as the other two held him down.

This time it was harder to keep himself from making noise. Especially when he felt his arms give a crack.

The camera in front of him blinked.

xxx

The Crownes, the Galvas and the Huntingtons. Those were the three families that could have done this.

After a thorough scan through their resources and bank accounts, Oracle had become certain that it was the Galvas that were financing the endeavour.

"Jason and I will go," said Dick. Nobody disagreed. Even Damian knew better than to argue.

"It's twelve hours now," said Tim "The info gathering took too long. I wonder what they-"

"There's another video," said Barbara

She pulled it up on the cave computer and Dick wished he had sent Damian away.

It was so much worse this time. Bruce as obviously having a hard time from screaming out and nearly did when they hit his left harm too hard.

"Damn it," muttered Jason, the anger in his voice palpable

The video ended and there was the man in the white mask again.

"Six hours now," he said and the video went blank.

"Let's go, Jason," said Dick, "And Oracle, call the Supers. This is beyond the 'handle it yourself' now,"

"Got it,"

xxx

The Supers came into Gotham and instantly scanned for Batman's heartbeat.

"We can't hear him. Wherever he is, it's lead enforced," said Superman

"Crossing the search for lead enforced buildings in Gotham with buildings in owned by Galvas," said Oracle

"These people are professionals, they probably didn't use the families' building, not mention they might not even be in Gotham anymore," said Red Robin

"It's worth a try though," said Oracle

"This is ridiculous," said Red Robin, "We're never going to find out anything,"

"What about his tracker," said Batgirl

"Still not working," said Oracle

"Hopefully the other two have more luck,"

xxx

"No luck," Dick murmured into the receiver, "We've done everything we can here, pretty sure a couple of the pissed their pants but while the younger brother admitted to the kidnapping, none of them know where they took him. We called Diana in and the lasso had no effect,"

"Dammit," said Tim, "What now?"

"I don't know," said Dick, "Diana had to leave so the two of us are coming back,"

They rode back on their bikes, parking them just inside the entrance of the cave.

"What do we do now?" asked Jason as they walked toward the others

"I don't know, Jay," said Dick, "If only there was someone way to track him! God, you would think that his paranoid self would do something about that,"

"Wait!" said Jason, "You're right!"

"What?"

"Paranoid ass!"

"Jay now is not-"

"I know! Come on!"

"Jay, what-"

"Master Jason and Richard is everything-"

"Bruce is paranoid, right?" said Jason, hurriedly, "His trackers have backups which have backups, Right?"

"Right," said Tim, "Where are you going with this?"

"If his tracker got destroyed, it would boot up again which means it's jammed and if it's jammed, it can be unjammed, right?"

"Yeah but-"

"Wait- no," said Barbara, "I think he's onto something. The jammer is constant but if we jammed their jammer, Bruce's tracker would boot up once the jammers were all down,"

"But we still have no idea where he could be," said Tim, "Or even if he's in Gotham. And we would have to build those jammers,"

"It's worth a try though," said Barbara, "Dick?"

Dick only had to give it a second.

"Let's do it," he said, "It's the only thing we have and we only have about three hours to go,"

"We'll work on the jammer," said Tim, "You guys get some rest, I know you've been awake for a while,"

"But-"started Jay

"Come on, Jay," said Dick

"I have put out some food for you young Master," said Alfred, "If you could just make your way to the dining room,"

"Jason," said Dick, "Come on, let them do their work,"

"Alright,"

xxx

Bruce was wrenched out of sleep by steel slamming into his stomach. His body lurched upwards but was stopped by the restraints. The masked men continued their assault, hitting his already bruised torso.

At this point, Bruce was thinking of grounding his kids when he got home.

What was taking them so long?

xxx

A few hours later, Timothy and Barara called down the entire family.

"Did you find anything?" asked Damian

"We think so," said Timothy, "Watch this,"

Timothy put a tracker in a glass case and put a high-grade frequency jammer on it. He then took a device Damian had never seen before and pressed and button. A few seconds later, the tracker started blinking again.

"It works," said Stephanie

"What about in a bigger room?" asked Damian, "Father could be anywhere in Gotham, maybe even further,"

"Let's test it,"

They then tested the whole cave, tested it outside of the cave. It worked fine every time.

It gave Damian hope. Maybe they could find, Father.

"Guys," said Barbara, "Another video came in,"

She pressed play but skipped to the last part.

"Why did you-"

"It won't help, Damian," said Dick

There was a man in a white mask on the screen.

"Three hours,"

"They're cutting the time in half every time," said Tim, "What happens when there is no time left,"

"Let's not find out," said Barbara, "We made twenty of these in case it did work. We're gonna call in out faster friends and ake twenty teams and then we're gonna split Gotham up into twenty prats for everyone. I'll direct you guys when to launch your jammer and when to turn it off so they synchronize. I'll also be monitoring Bruce's tracker.

"We're about to have some very confused civilians," muttered Tim

"Well, devices blitzing out randomly isn't the weirdest thing that's happened in Gotham," said Jason

xxx

Bruce was pretty sure they had just cracked one of his ribs.

Slowly, Bruce closed his eyes and retreated into his mind.

He was somewhere far far away, on a sunny beach listening to the laughter of his family.

xxx

"Another video," said Barbara, "This time they said One and a half hours,"

"This is ridiculous," said Tim, "We-

"Got it!" Barbara cried out, "Jason, Kori. It's closest to you,"

"Let's go," said Jason

"Sending the coordinates to everyone,"

xxx

With the full force of all their teams behind them, they got through the kidnapped pretty easily.

Jason was the one who found Bruce, strapped to a chair and covered in bruises, supporting a black eye.

"B?" he called out as he got closer

The man stirred, "Jay?"

"Yeah, B," said Jason, "Don't worry we're gonna get you out,"

"Hmm," muttered Bruce, "M'not w'ried. yer 'ere,"

Jason swallowed painfully and took his hand, "Yeah I'm here. We're all here, B,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
